Klunk has WHAT!
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Klunk had gone missing, Mikey finds her.. as well as something else! Who would've known! A short series revolving around that loveable little tabby, her overly concerned 'father' and then of course, Klunk's surprise to the turtle family.


**Since the new turtle movie is coming out here soon, it got me hooked once more on our favorite quartet of turtles (but they don't sing haha). Hence why I suddenly started writing TMNT again. ****Hope you enjoy the results of the many thoughts in my head!**

**Also it's kind of up to debate whether Klunk is male or female - I've seen and read both. Apparently I write both as well as in this fic I will call Klunk a female (for obvious reasons later to be revealed).**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

* * *

The night of patrol had truly worn the four brothers out and surprisingly they all fell soundly asleep that night immediately after having returned. Michelangelo found himself tossing and turning throughout the night despite his exhaustion, worry for his beloved pet consuming his thoughts. Klunk had been unusually absent during the day and had not caused any mischief. The little tabby also hadn't showed for her lunch or dinner feeding times which was cause for concern.

At some point during the night, Mikey shifted to his side to peer at his bedside clock, it was three in the morning. He gave a miserable groan and lifted himself into a sitting position to peer around his room to see if his furry 'daughter' had shown up during the night. She had not. Then he heard something that made him awaken a bit more, it was a meow. And not just any meow - it was Klunk!

He shot from the bed and followed the sound to his closet which he realized was open slightly, "Klunkers," he called quietly, "where are you darlin'?"

Klunk gave another meow from somewhere within.

Mikey flipped on the light for the room and peered around within. Then he noticed an orange head sticking out from under the bottom shelf. He knelt down and smiled, "There you are! I was getting worried abo-" his words died on his lips as he stared in fascination at his beloved cat. Had something _moved_? Looking closer he saw it, or rather them. Seven tiny kittens lay nursing around Klunk. He grinned brightly, "Klunk! You had _kittens_?"

The orange tabby gave a meow and soft purr in response.

He reached down to pet her head affectionately, smile still in place. It all made sense to him, all of her odd behaviors as of late, her rather sudden weight gain, her sudden disappearance. He scoffed mentally, and Raph had been trying to tell him he had been feeding her too much. Mikey settled into a laying down position so as to observe the kittens a bit more.

Of the seven, four were calicos while the other three were tabby like their mother. Three of the calicos were orange, black and white while the other, and apparent runt of the litter, was grey, white and orange. One of the tabbies was very fluffy while another had very sleek and thin fur. The third tabby had various white patches. All of them were precious, all of them so tiny.

Mikey quirked a brow as he looked to Klunk, "Shame on you for not letting me meet the father."

She tilted her head slightly and then looked up.

Michelangelo followed her gaze and picked out a pair of yellow eyes and a white face peering down at him warily. He gave a light laugh, "That doesn't count Klunkie, I meant beforehand but at least he's around." He extended out a hand to the white cat slowly and allowed it to sniff cautiously, then with slow movements he pet the male on the head slightly. It responded happily by leaning into the touch, tail lifting and moving in slow swirls showing its joy. A purr accompanied the motions soon after.

With another small laugh, Mikey retracted his hand and returned it to Klunk's head. She purred appreciatively and closed her eyes as he pet her. A soft thud made him look to find the father cat had jumped from his perch to sit nearby, appearing more comfortable than before. "Worried I was going to kick you out or something huh," Mikey observed.

Hours passed, Michelangelo had gotten his pillow and blanket plus a quilt and made a bed in the closet beside the cat family and slept soundly. It was well past 10 when the youngest did finally reawaken. He cringed as he straightened from his makeshift bed, body stiff and sore from the limited cushion he had had. Glancing down at the sleeping family of cats he smiled and then quietly left them to their slumber.

Once out of his room he practically bolted to the kitchen with a giant grin on his face. When he entered he found the rest of his family as he had anticipated. "Morning guys," he called joyfully.

Donatello quirked a brow at him over the rim of his coffee mug, "You're certainly cheerful today, something good happen?"

"Maybe," he replied cryptically with a mysterious smile.

It was Leonardo who spoke then, "Well do tell because it looks like you're busting at the seams excited to reveal whatever it is."

Mikey beamed then, "Well only if you guys come see one by one to see! Donnie is first!"

Don rolled his eyes, "Fine, I finished up my coffee anyway." With a small sigh he stood and placed his mug in the sink then turned expectantly to his younger brother, "Let's go Mik- WHOA!" It was all he could to keep on his feet as the orange banded turtle pulled him along. He smiled slightly at how excited the other seemed to be.

They reached Michelangelo's room and quickly went to the closet where the youngest slowed and made a 'shush' motion with his finger. Upon a signal of acknowledgment from his brother he entered the small space, "Hey Klunkers, you awake yet?"

There came a small meow in response.

Mikey smiled and knelt down as he had much earlier that morning, motioning to Donatello to do the same.

Don knelt down beside his brother and gave a flabbergasted expression, "_Kittens_? She had kittens?" He gave a chuckle, "Well that certainly explains everything from the past few weeks... How many?"

"Seven," Michelangelo replied happily while petting the tabby's head softly.

He gave a shake of his head with a small whistle, "You're going to be one busy mother there Klunk."

"Yeah but she'll be the best mother ever," Mikey said firmly, a peaceful smile in place.

Klunk looked at him sleepily with a loud purr.

Placing a hand on the other's shoulder, Donnie gave a smile. "Well you were right to be excited Mike, this is definitely cool."

The orange tabby gave a meow and pawed at Mikey's hand.

"Yes darlin'," he asked gently. To his surprise Klunk picked up one of her kittens by the scruff of its neck and placed it ever so gently into his hand. He gaped at her and then reached to run his finger down the kitten's back. "Wow," he breathed, "it's so soft..."

Don beamed at him, "Mikey that's huge! She offered you a _kitten_! That's like the most trust a cat can show you! She trusts you so much that she's willing to let you see one of her newborns.." He looked to Klunk, "May I..?"

She merely purred and let her eyes close sleepily.

He smiled and pet the small kitten softly, "Wow.. it _is_ soft!"

They pet it only a few more times before Mikey moved his hand close to Klunk where she picked up the kitten and replaced it to her side so it could continue nursing. The orange banded turtle laughed quietly and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Thanks Klunkers, rest now." He looked up with a chuckle, "And you can chill out already Daddy Cat - I won't kick you out."

The white cat crouched down more so as not to be seen as much.

"Are you stockpiling cats or something Mikey," Donatello asked teasingly.

"Not my fault cats really like me," he joked back.

The two brothers left quietly and left the cat family alone once more and returned to the kitchen with broad smiles. The rest of their family eyed them curiously but said nothing.

An hour or so later Mikey was dragging Raphael by his arm to his room to show him the kittens. Upon seeing the little cats moving about their mother, the red banded turtle gave a huff and walked out, muttering, "Amazin'." The younger brother followed him out with a satisfied smile.

He quickly set about bringing his eldest brother into his room to see the little family. By then he was used to the motion of kneeling on the ground so as to get to their level, automatically reaching out to pet Klunk. His eyes were bright as he looked to his brother, finding a childlike awe on the elder's face. Mikey grinned, "What do you think Leo?"

Leonardo met his eyes and smiled, coming closer to observe. "I admit it's pretty cool, but what on earth will we do with them all," he asked with a curious glance to the other.

Michelangelo shrugged absently, "We can figure that out when the time comes, for now I'll just enjoy having them around."

Leo gave a nod in understanding, "So who did Klunk find so as to have these kittens?"

His answer was merely a finger pointing upward.

With a quirked brow he looked up and then noticed the pair of yellow eyes and white fuzzy head watching him. He laughed, "So we have another stray who somehow worked into this household without our knowledge." He tossed a playful glare at his younger sibling.

Mikey raised his hands in surrender, "Don't look at me! I didn't know about him either. Klunk was the culprit this time."

They both looked to the said cat who was grooming her kittens.

"We should give them some space," Leo murmured, "she looks exhausted."

Initially Mikey gave a nod and then he snapped his fingers, "Oh wait! I meant to bring her food and water in, just in case she wanted something." He quickly retrieved said things and laid them nearby. He pet Klunk's head softly, "I'm proud of ya momma." The father cat jumped down and rubbed against him with a purr. He laughed and pet him as well. "I need a name for you yet, eh daddy cat? Hmm.. you look a Percy to me. Welcome to the family Percy."

From the doorway Leo smiled at the scene.

* * *

**First chapter, this will be a short collection of what could be one-shots I suppose. All revolving around these kittens. Hope it's something different for you enjoyment. See ya next time!**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
